rwby_wiki_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Royce White
Royce White better referred by the citizens of Aegis as President White is a protagonist in RWBY: Wiki Chronicles. Affiliations Nation of Aegis Physical Appearance Royce is 6'3" and has a moderate build of muscle he has fair skin complexion, he has very short black and unusual yellow eyes. Royce has an black soul patch for facial hair. Attire/Wardrobe He wears an elegant white overcoat, with an gray undercoat, also along with a black tie. He wears white command gloves, both have blue and black arcane symbols on them and a watch on his right wrist. Royce also has fashionable white pants and to complete the look, white boots. Royce has an hidden holster for his revolver, and has a stylish sheathe for his rapier. Personality Royce is an very serious gentleman, who never wants to waste his time. An very trustworthy man, and extremely intelligent. He has an deep voice that is somewhat raspy. Relations Empress Esdese: He believes her as a excellent leader for Nedztral, though they aren't very close, but acquaintances. Caeser Fang: Royce wants him to burn in hellfire, he hates him and his terrorist group after all that he has done, the bombings and the betrayal and more. Thomas York: He trusts him as a great commander for his military, very close and known each other for a while. Early Life Royce was born in Aegis, his father, Victor White, was currently the president of Aegis at the time. He was an fantastic leader and always looked up to his father, wanting to become as great as him. Whilst growing up he educated himself onto how he could become the president, while knowing the great responsibilities it takes for such a position he was still very eager for the task. Current Life He completed his goal of becoming the leader of Aegis, with such power he tries to make Tahc YBWR and Aegis an better, safer place by combating against against the Anarki Fleet. Though he sometimes wonders if such peace will ever exist. Weaponry Royce has an beautiful silver rapier that is named Valiance. An magnificent lightweight blade that has etchings on it, decorating it, the weapon shines greatly in it's a flawless state. He has an oversized revolver for an ranged weapon named Cradle, an very sophisticated looking firearm that is made of silver and iron metals, it still has beauty to it. It has a powered cylinder chamber that allows the user to fire up to 10 shots, no bullets are required. It fires powerful frost 'rounds' that can freeze the majority of things, the revolver was meant to combat against extremely large Grimm. If used against humans it is almost overkill. Abilities Command Glove: Ethereal Command: Royce uses this ability when the odds are not in his favor, it serves as his trump card. His command gloves have black and blue runes on the top of them, it grants Royce to summon guardians and use a very powerful spell, they glow a bright blue when in use. Master Swordsman: Royce is extremely experienced with weapons like rapiers, and longswords. He can easily parry, block and even break his opponents weapon with ease. Master Marksman: He is very skilled with firearms and knows how to use them properly. Royce is highly accurate with ranged weapons. Expert Hand-to-Hand: Royce is skillful in unarmed combat. Though only uses hand-to-hand skills when he doesn't have a weapon on him, or when he punishes someone. Very High Intelligence: He is known for his high amount of intelligence. Credits Character created by A Perfect Moon Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters